11 sierpnia 1991
TP1 7.55 Program dnia 8.00 Kraj za miastem - "Szukam konia" - rep. 8.20 "Od niedzieli do niedzieli" 9.00 Kino Teleferii: "UFO, czyli kosmici na dworze króla Artura" - film prod. USA 10.30 "Przygody roślin" (9) - "Wojna czy pokój" - serial dokum. prod. francuskiej 11.00 Notowania, czyli co się opłaca rolnikowi 11.25 "Ściśle jawne" - wojskowy program publicystyczny 11.50 Telewizyjny koncert życzeń 12.20 "Circom Regional przedstawia" "Xavier Juillot" - rep. prod. franc. oraz "Gala Circom Regional" 12.50 Magazyn "Morze" 13.10 "Epitafium i siedem przestrzeni" (wystawa w "Zachęcie") 13.30 Dzwonnicy - od Zygmunta - reportaż 13.50 "Zwierzęta różnych kontynentów" - "Ptasi dom" - film dok. prod. bułgarskiej - "Wesele ryb" - film dok. prod. niemieckiej 14.30 "Pieprz i wanilia" - "W krainach zielonego smoka i śpiewających syren" - "Zabytki na sprzedaż" 15.10 Telewizjer 15.30 W Starym Kinie - "Miasto chłopców" - film archiwalny prod. USA z 1938 roku, reż. Norman Taurog, wyk.: Spencer Tracy, Mickey Rooney, Henry Hull, Gene Reynolds, Leslie Fenton 17.15 Teleexpress 17.35 Z archiwum Teatru TV: Maria Pawlikowska-Jasnorzewska "Rezerwat" (1981 r.), reż. Krzysztof Zaleski, wyk.: Wojciech Pokora, Marta Lipińska, Kazimierz Brusikiewicz, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Grzegorz Wons, Ewa Wiśniewska 18.45 Wywiad miesiąca: Petruska Sustrova - wiceminister spraw węwnętrznych Czecho-Słowacji 19.00 Wieczorynka - Walt Disney przedstawia - "Gumisie" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 "Kim jest ten chłopak?" (3) - "Justyna ma dziecko" - serial prod. francuskiej 21.00 Studio Młodych - Jasna Góra 21.25 Piosenki z Kabaretu Olgi Lipińskiej (teksty K. I. Gałczyńskiego) 22.30 Wiadomości wieczorne 22.50 7 dni - świat 23.20 Sportowa niedziela 23.55 Jutro w programie TP2 8.20 "Przegląd tygodnia" (dla niesłyszących) 8.55 Film dla niesłyszących - "Kim jest ten chłopak?" (3) - serial prod. francuskiej 9.50 Program dnia 10.00 CNN 10.10 Jutro poniedziałek 10.30 Koncert życzeń (z Katowic) 11.00 Wybrańcy Melpomeny - Irena Elcherówna 11.30 Moda w "Dwójce" 11.50 Zbliżenia, czyli to i owo o filmie 12.30 Express Dimanche 12:45 Gość "Dwójki" 13.00 Polska Kronika Filmowa 13.10 100 pytań do... 13.50 "Przyłbice i kaptury" - "Zemsta boga Lurko" - serial TP 14.45 "Przecież to znamy" - Dvorzak 15.10 Studio Sport - Formuła I - Grand Prix Węgier 15.30 Muzyczna Antena 5 - Nahorny i Strobel 15.55 Podróże w czasie i przestrzeni - "Wędrówki ludów nad Pacyfikiem" (9) - "Drogi, które nie znały kół" 16.55 Program dnia 17.00 Studio Sport - Formuła I - Grand Prix Węgier 17.30 Bliżej świata - przegląd telewizji satelitarnych 18.30 "Uśmiech z Galicji" - "Teatrzyk" 19.00 Wydarzenie tygodnia 19.30 Galeria "Dwójki" - Janusz Knorowski 20.00 Przeboje Bogusława Kaczyńskiego 21.00 "Skrzypek" we Wrocławiu 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 "Syn gwiazdy porannej" (1) (1990 r., 86 min.) - film fab. prod. USA, reż. Mike Robe, wyk.: Gary Cole, Rosanna Arquette, Dean Stockwell 23.10 "Pies czyli kot" - program Stanisława Tyma 23.20 "Rozmowy bez sekretów" - Oprah Winfrey Show - zrządzenie losu 0.05 CNN 0.20 Program dnia TP Katowice 14.00 "Tajemnicze zniknięcie" - serial kryminalny produkcji angielskiej (1) 14.55 Studio Regionalne 15.10 "Sacrum Profanum" - magazyn chrześcijański w opr. A. Kraśnickiego 15.40 Z serii "Dziecię zwane Jezus" - film fab. prod. włoskiej (2) 16.25 "Tak było czyli migawki z życia Bronisławy M...." - program A. Sobka 16.45 Studio Regionalne 17.00 "Tydzień Kultury Beskidzkiej" - reportaż 17.30 "Opowieści byczka" - serial filmowy dla dzieci 18.00 Aktualności 18.15 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 18.30 VI Światowy Dzień Młodzieży - Częstochowa '91 ScreenSport 7.00 Baseball: mecz San Francisco — Cincinatti 9.00 Motoryzacyjne nowości 9.30 Jeździectwo — skoki 10.00 Amerykański football — liga niemiecka 11.00 Lekka atletyka — zawody w Anglii 12.00 Rajdy samochodowe 13.00 Karate 14.00 Golf — mistrzostwa USA 15.00 Formuła 3000 — wyścigi w Niemczech 16.00 PRO Superbike 17.00 Motocross w Anglii 19.00 Samochodowe rajdy 20.00 Tenisowy turniej kobiet w Kanadzie 21.00 Golf — mistrzostwa USA 0.30 Bilard Pro 7 8.15 Muppet-Show 8.40 Capitan Scarlet — ser. 9.05 Boubou, Koenig der Tiere — ser. 9.30 Przygody Sindbada — ser. 9.55 Die Letzten der 2. Schwadron — western USA 11.20 Bill Cosby Show 11.45 M.A.S.H. — ser. 12.10 Autostrada do nieba — ser. 13.00 W świecie dzikich zwierząt — ser. przyr. 13.50 Die feurige Isabella — ang. kom. 15.15 Der 90-Sekunden Krieg — krym. USA 16.50 Riptide — ser. 17.40 Wiadomości 17.55 Unrasiert und fern der Heimat — kom. USA 19.50 Bill Cosby Show 20.15 Fast wie in alten Zeiten — kom. USA 22.00 Ulice San Francisco — ser. 23.00 King of the City — krym. USA 0.35 Wiadomości 0.45 Night court — show 1.10 FBI — ser. 2.00 Die Letzten der. 2 Schwadron — western USA 3.20 Die verschwundene Miniatur — kom. RFN RTL Plus 8.00 Li-La — Launebaer — program dla dzieci 9.15 Judy Jetson, Superstar — rys. film USA 11.00 Die Tattingers — ser. 11.50 Romanze ohne Ende — ser. 12.35 PS Giganten — ser. 13.05 Mein Vater ist ein Ausserirdischer — ser. 13.30 Formuła — Grand Prix Węgier 16.00 Tollkuehne Flieger — przyg. film USA 17.45 Mode, Models und intrigen — ser. 18.20 Benny Hill Show 18.45 Aktualności 19.10 Peter’s Musikrevue 20.15 Ach du lieber Harry — kom. RFN 21.45 Spiegel TV 22.20 Prime Time — show 22.35 Das Model und der Schnueffler — ser. 23.25 Were-wolf — ser. 23.50 Formuła 1 0.10 Strefa mroku — ser. 1.00 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia Sky One 7.30 Castaway — ser. 8.00 Fabryka uciech — programy dla dzieci 12.00 Eigut is Enough — ser. 13.00 That’s Incredible — show 14.00 The New Adventures of Wonder Woman — ser. 15.00 Wrestling 16.00 Those Amazing Animals 17.00 The Love Boat — ser. 18.00 Sky szuka gwiazd — program rozrywkowy 19.30 The Simpsons — ser. 20.00 21 Jump Street — ser. 21.00 Whose Baby? — ser. 23.00 Falcon Crest — ser. 24.00 Entertainment Tonight 1.00 Skytext FilmNet 7.00 Choppy — anim. 9.00 Walt Disney przedstawia 11.15 Gremlins — horror 13.00 Ninotchka — kom. 15.00 Walt Disney przedstawia 17.00 Ten Little Indians 18.45 Under Fire — sens. 21.00 Cousins — kom. 23.00 Tongs — thriller 1.00 Madhouse — horror 3.00 Smash-Up on interstate 5 — dram. 5.00 Pray TV — kom.